EP 0 194 618 B1 discloses a device for reducing vibrations which are caused by rolling over a groove located on the surface area. A raise in height of the circular contour for affecting the force change behavior, is provided in this device in the entry or exit area of the groove.
A method for compensating for vibrations of rotating components is disclosed in WO 01/50035 A1. An actuator is arranged in the area of the surface of the rotating component, which actuator counteracts the vibration by the provision of a force component in the axial direction when the actuator is activated as a function of an angle of rotation position of the rotating component.